Witches?
by Astiar
Summary: John Winchester meets James and Lilly when they are on a delayed honeymoon to the states. This leads to some interesting results. WILL BE A TRIAD BETWEEN THE POTTERS AND JOHN. And is rated M because of language and maybe other things later.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a Harry Potter, Supernatural crossover. I have seen this story line done before but I hope this is a little different. This is between T and M due to violence and cursing. And later other things. Oh I also don't own any cannon characters. IF I did I would have a whole family of Winchester men as my personal sex toys. ;)

**Harry Potter world is 10 years off. Cannon Dean is 1 year older than Harry. In this fic he will be 11 when Harry is born. That means Sam is 7 years older than Harry instead of 3 years younger.**

AN2: RANT FOR SUPERNATURAL FANS!

My Supernatural knowledge is limited. The last chronological episode that I watched was when Death rose and all the dead in Bobby's town came back. I have seen a few more recent episodes and I go WTF IS GOING ON?! All I can follow in the most recent episode I watched was Cas is fixated on PB&J, Sam is a masochist, Cane is HOTTT, and I can't look at Dean (or the guy who plays him) and not hear Eye of the Tiger.

I will one day catch up on the series when: A: I move to a place with internet, B: the internet comes to BFE where I live, or C: Supernatural appears in the 5 dollar bins at Walmart.

Things will be changed, time line will be screwed with and the Supernatural crew may be OOC

-Rant over-

PS: This will involve a triad between Lilly, John and James. Don't like, don't read.

James Charles Potter had a secret. Many of his peers would say it was a terrible shameful secret. But only two people knew. During his fourth year James had an accident that left him completely sterile. The only person he ever told was his dear wife Lily. In the Pureblood dominated world being sterile is worse than being a squib, or even a muggle. Had anyone known he would have been crucified.

After graduation when he convinced the woman he had always been in love with to marry him they ended up in the center of a war zone. Voldemort the Dark Lord and his armies of dark creatures and humans called death eaters were raining terror upon all those of non-magical decent. This naturally made James and Lily his enemies since Lily is a muggle born.

Lily knew if they didn't produce a child the Purebloods would use that as proof that marrying below Pureblood standards would end the old lines. So she hatched a plan with her husband. They decided to take a late honeymoon. They told everyone that it was to get away from the stress of war and that James was recovering form a recent battle. When in truth they were going to find a suitable sperm donor to give them a child they always wanted. Not only had Lily always dreamed of being a mother but the child would help the war effort and support their cause.

So nearly 2 years after graduation the couple headed somewhere that a British wizard would never think to look for them. America.

American muggles aren't that different from the rest of the developed muggle world but is like another planet on the magical side of things. Most places in the magical world run about a century behind their muggle counterpart. The exceptions are East Asia, which varies from community to community. In some parts of Japan and China the magical world is still in the Feudal Era while in others it sets parallel to the muggle. Australia which doesn't even hide it's magical side. And the Americas have a blended society much like it's muggle side. They are current but you can still see the roots that founded it's magical side.

Parts of America's history was left untold in the mundane histories. Such as, over half of the settlers from Europe were magicals fleeing the Purebloods rule. These people were from all 'blood types' muggle born, halfblood, and pure. There where also many of creature blood that fled European persecution. It wasn't till the witch trials in Salem that the magical peoples started to recede from the non-magical. Another part of the history of The USA that is told differently is the Trail of Tears. Many of the Native Americans that supposedly died actually just moved into magically warded areas to stay safe. The same thing happened with the African slaves that tried to escape enslavement on the Underground Railroad.

This had lead to the Americas being a diverse and some would call wild magical area. There are high concentrations of magicals and those that are magically aware. In the recent years this has lead to a new breed. They are usually not magical themselves but are neck deep in the strange and unexplainable. These men and women are just known as Hunters and they help keep the magical world in check.

Lilly and James landed in Atlanta airport. James was like a kid in a candy store. He had never had much exposure to the muggle world. He didn't stand out like a loon but he didn't fit in either. But this, this was like nothing he had ever heard of. Had someone told him there were this many people on the planet he would have been skeptical but so many in one area his mind was boggled.

Lilly rented a car for them and an apartment in a small town about 3 hours outside of Atlanta. They planed to scout the area and find out if there was a magical community near by. There wasn't much information on magical USA to be found in Europe. That was one reason they decided to come here. If there was one they would go there for help. If not they could use magic to falsify documents at a sperm bank.

They had been in town for a total of one day when something strange happened. A woman was driving down the road right in front of them when her car just flipped over 6-7 times in a row. Lilly was shocked. She didn't know how that could have happened. The only thing she could think of was magic and if that kind of magic went unchecked she could understand why people were cautious about coming to this country.

Over the next 3 days things started to get weirder. People were dieing in freak accidents and strange things were happening. On the forth day in Sunnydale, Georgia a strange man in an Impala rolled into town. There was just something about him that caught the Potter's attention. It was almost like the moment a rabbit knows it's been spotted by the fox. Only they weren't scared. Fortunate or not one of the things James and Lilly have in common is they are very, very curious.

The Potter's first encounter with the fascinating and admittedly hansom stranger was not a pleasant one. Lily woke screaming when she felt someone trip the wards around their bed. James was up in a flash and only his lightning reflexes saved him from being shot by the man in their room. The man stood at the end of their bed with a shotgun.

"What the hell!" Lilly shouted. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"No I'm here to end you witch." He said with a growl as he pointed the gun at James.

James ever one to put his foot in his mouth. "Hey man I don't have the right parts to be a witch." He said jokingly with that stupid smile of his.

Lilly sighed. "James! There is a man pointing a gun at you. Could you please for just a moment be serious?"

"Of course not honey. Sirius is still in Britain." He joked again

Lilly gave him a look, and then looked at the man that broke in. "Alright you can shoot him."

"HEY!" James whined. "You're suppose to be on my side."

"I am when you are not being a idiot." She said with a huff.

The stranger lowered his gun and looked at the young couple. There was no denying there were beautiful. The man looked like an aristocrat while the woman could easily have been a Play Boy pin up. That was one of the things that led him here. They just didn't seem to fit in. But now he was having doubts. "So you're not witches?" He asked

Lilly blinked at him. "I would say yes but I think your term witch and ours is different."

"Lilly won't be that kind of witch for another 26 days." He leaned closer to the other man and stage whispered. "Her cycle is very regular."

"James Potter! How dare you discuss my cycle with a stranger that just a moment ago was trying to kill us." She shrieked at him in anger and embarrassment. She turned to the other man. "Why don't you have a seat and we can work this all out." she told him pleasantly.

Once they were all seated in the kitchen the man got the ball rolling. "Did you or didn't you sell your soul to a demon for magic?"

"Do what now?" Lilly asked eyebrows in her hairline

"You mean that happens? I always thought the unclean were children's stories." James said

"Unclean?" The man asked

"Yeah it's a kids story." James said. "My mom told me that long ago when we lived along side the muggles, people with no magic, that they became so jealous of our abilities that they tried every way they could to get magic. Until one day a muggle standing in a cross road begged for their god to give them power. But no god answered. A shadow answered. The shadow asked what their woe was. They promised to give them what every they wanted in exchange the person got all the powers of the shadow. This left a dark taint on the person slowly twisting them until the shadow had consumed them. Then the shadow would come back and swallow them whole. The taint was how they got their name. They became unclean."

the man sat back thinking about it. "That sounds about right. Witches get their power from selling their soul to a demon. In exchange they get demonic power. But all demon deals have a time limit. When the limits up the soul is taken to hell."

"That's awful." Lilly said. "Who would do such a thing? The only thing I could think of that would be worth my soul is my family."

"You're saying you didn't sell your souls for power?" He asked

"Nope" James replied. "Born and breed with it. We have always had power. Mine started acting up when I was 5. I turned my horse pink and blue stripped for throwing me."

"I first did magic when a bully stole my book. I just wished for it and the book teleported back to my hands. I was about 6." Lilly added.

"And how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't. You just have to trust us." Lilly told him flicking her wrist to put the pot on to boil. "So you think these weird killings are the work of an unclean witch?"

"Yeah. That or a demon one."

"Why don't we help you find this thing and take care of it?" James suggested. "We do have experience with evil and this just sitting around is getting dull."

"I do have somewhere to get back to." the man said thinking. "Fine you can help but if it turns out your evil then I will kill you."

"Duly noted, will be shot if I do my maniacal laugh." James said

Lilly snorted. "You mean the one were you sound like a little girl that saw a spider or the one that makes you look like a nutter?" James pouted at her. "You haven't told us your name yet."

"John. John Winchester."

"Nice to meet you John. James go prepare the spare room for John. We are going witch hunting tomorrow." Lilly told her husband with a truly evil smile. John Winchester decided in that moment he didn't want Lilly Potter as his enemy.

An: Don't know where this came from but I really like the idea. The first few chapters will be from before Harry is born. In the next chapter or two the boys will come in.


	2. Chapter 2

An: I own and claim nothing.

John may have thought he didn't want Lilly as an enemy but now he was sure.

Lilly and James had gotten up bright and early they and their guest had a nice warm breakfast. John hadn't had a good home cooked breakfast in 3 years, since the night Mary was killed. After breakfast the 3 headed out to find these witches, the unclean.

It was ridiculously easy with the help of the natural-borns as he began to call them in his head. Almost too easy. John was a cautious man and very suspicious. He was beginning to think the Potter's reactions and offer of help was a trap and they were going to lead him right to the witches.

And they did. Though not for a trap as he suspected. The natural magic that gives them their power is from the earth, and all natural, or earth-bound power hates interference. Mother Earth doesn't care if they are from heaven or hell she didn't want them near those she had blessed. So Lilly and James could easily see the black taint on the unclean witches. To them it was like a bright brand or tattoo, and just as damning as the Dark Mark.

John was impressed. Lilly had hunted these witches like a pro. James too. He didn't want to be on the other side of these two. He could tell they would be something to be reckoned with alone but together they were unstoppable. He would love to have them at his back when old yellow eyes came knocking.

Lilly and James had never purposely killed anyone. Sure some Death Eaters died due to the battles they fought in but that was never their intention. They didn't realize till he had pulled the trigger that John was aiming to kill not capture.

Lilly screamed out when the first witch fell out of the full body bind she had them in stone dead with a bullet hole in the center of their fore head. Before either could recover from their shock John had executed the other 3 bound witches. When the last of the coven of 4 hit the ground eyes still wide open in fear Lilly lost control of her stomach. James only held onto his lunch because he was looking after his wife.

"Take me back James. Please take me away." The poor woman wept.

All of John's fear and mistrust were shattered just then. This woman was more then able to catch the murdering witches, but the compassion and soft heart she showed now could never be faked. And for a moment he felt like shit. As he watched the man not even a decade younger than him pick up his bride and carry her away in tears. He knew he had put them there. He had made this beautiful and fiery woman break down. He was left to clean up. He piled the bodies together and burned them before heading to the Potter's guessing he would have to pack his things and leave.

Lilly was sitting there at the kitchen table in there rented house when John came in. She was staring into her cup not even seeing it. She looked up when the door closed.

"John." She croaked with a weak voice.

He looked at her. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He said turning to go to his room. "I'll leave. I understand."

She was up in a flash. John hadn't had a woman hold him since Mary but with Lily Potter wrapping her arms around him he just had to hold her. "Why? Why couldn't we take them to the police?"

He soothed her hair and rocked her lightly like he use to do when his dear Mary was upset and would cling to him. "The police could never handle or hope to keep them captured. And if they tried good officers could die." he told her grimly. "I don't know about any of your kind because I've never met any before."

James came down the hall to see his wife in another mans arms. He should be in a rage, and usually he would be, but there was something about John Winchester that was different. He leaned against the hall wall. "Back in England there's a war going on. People born like me, from long lines of magic users think there better than those like Lilly who are the first generation in their family to have magic. They would class you as an animal and make sport at hunting you, and if they caught you they would torture you until you lost your mind before killing you." He told John looking him right in the eye so he knew it was the truth. "I have never put some one down like you did today. But I do see why. I and an auror, a magical officer, and personally have captured several of those vermin. But they are rich and powerful and have rich friends so they just buy their way off. I we were to treat those murdering bastards the way you treated those unclean then our home county would be so much safer."

Lilly looked at her husband then up at the man that was still holding her. "I could see they were dark. That the vial taint was pulsing and growing every second but I could also see their faces. We killed 4 humans today. Normal ordinary people, they had nothing special about them except an infection of evil. I can't kill people." She told them both.

"Your looking at these things wrong." John told Lilly looking down into her face. "They might look human but they were willing to sell their souls for power. Then they used that power to get petty revenge and kill others was more then enough to give them a death sentence. Normal ordinary people wouldn't sell their souls to kill others. Only monsters do that. And I hunt monsters regardless of what shape they take."

Lilly looked at him for a long while before she spoke again. "Teach us. We're in America for a few months. Take us with you and teach us how to hunt monsters." She half asked half demanded.

John looked to James and getting a nod he gained two partners.

An: let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I think I should warn you this is a triad relationship. John is the only ingredient in a Potter sandwich. It you don't like it sorry. Also John is going to be a bit ooc, probably from here on out.

John was wary about the Potters, and didn't want them near his boys just yet. So he took a moment and called Dean to tell him he was going to be away a bit longer than he thought. Dean said they would be fine, and Sammy was fine. After a short conversation he went back to his trainees.

They weren't together a week till one night in a middle of no where town near Detroit the 3 were walking back from a diner and Lilly let out a piercing scream. She was pointing at one of only two other people that were on the street.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" She shrieked.

John and James instantly pulled their weapons and looked. John saw nothing save an older lady and a young man who had both stopped to looked at the crazy lady. James's eyes went wide. "What the?" HE exclaimed. "John what is that thing?" He asked the monster expert.

"What thing?" John said impatiently. "I don't see anything but those two."

"that.. that monster." Lilly replied eyes never leaving the young man. "It's all black and wrinkled like burnt skin. With jet black eyes and sharp fangs and teeth." She discribed to him.

John blinked. "Black eyes?" He asked a bit dumbly. He turning and moved closer to the young man. The man looked at them and took off running. The three gave chase.

Once they had the man cornered John could see he had black eyes. "Demon." He told them.

They both made disgusted faces. James threw a few curses at the thing while Lilly prepared for a heavier curse. John was helping James keep the thing cornered not knowing what Lilly was doing but seeing that she was doing something. She let off a high powered spell that was not normally used in battle since it had no negative effects. She had found out that it would harm a death eater but only the marked ones. The spell was used to purify water and clean infections from wounds. It would react with the dark mark and she hoped it would see this monster as an infection.

She was right. When the pure white spell his the demon it began to shriek and wither in great pain. It was like watching a demon bathed in salty holy water. John had never seen anything like it. He then saw flames in the once black eyes. Then the eyes turned brown and the man collapsed.

"I see the boy now." James said. "Before it was a creepy looking beast. Now it's just a young man about our age."

"So you can see the demons in their skins and you have a way to get rid of them with out hurting the host." John summarized.

"I guess." James said with a shrug.

Over the next two weeks the 3 hunters grew closer as they fought various things that bump in the night. It was the start of their fourth week together and they were faced with a foe on like any other they had seen yet. It was a werewolf.

James was reluctant to hunt a were. He couldn't help but see Remus when ever John was describing how to kill the creature. But he and Lilly wanted to prove that the wolf wasn't just a rabid animal to put down.

Once they were hunting the turned were James transformed into Prongs to show the beast was no danger to other animals. He nearly ended up eaten. So James began leading the beast in a merry chase. He would wrangle it into the open so John could shoot it and Lilly could use her magic.

This all went wrong when the creature slide to far past a turn the nimble deer made. He was close to Lilly and thought the woman looked like a much better meal. It leaped at her and knocked her aside sending her wand skidding across the floor. She quickly jumped to her feet and backed away in fright. Over the next several days Lilly would look back and curse her self for acting like a stereo typical horror movie chick.

As Lilly was nearly backed James changed back behind the werewolf. John dived a Lilly tackling her to the floor. With both out the way James let off a high powered severing curse. It took the weres head off.

Lilly was laying there under John in shock. She blinked up coming back to herself to find that they were nearly nose to nose. John's brown eyes had never looked so soft and warm. She gave him a small smile. John looked at her in awe. He had noticed what a beautiful woman Lilly was, how could he not. John thought she was the only woman in the entire world that could rival his Mary. But she wasn't his. He looked down into her smiling face and his eyes became sad and lonely.

As John was moving away Lilly leaned up and kissed him. His eyes went wide, but he couldn't help but lean into her. John lost himself in the kisses until he felt someone move his shirt and place a kiss on his low back. John jerked and looked over his shoulder. James was knelt next to them and leaned over John. He looked up when John moved and smiled at the older man.

John looked between the couple trying to make sure this is what they really wanted. Lilly let out a chuckle and pulled him back down into an other kiss. James progressed up his back striping him as he went. Once he was shirtless James and Lilly wrapped around John and James apperated them back to the motel. John was a bit startled at first till Lilly said it was one of their powers and not to worry. She them kissed him so hard he nearly forgot his name.

The three kissed and caressed until they were all completely naked and very aroused. John slid his hand between them and to Lilly's woman hood. As he was preparing her he felt James behind him very near to his own entrance. He was a bit stiff and shocked but the pleasure of James's hand on his penis was over riding any objection he had. They slowly made love to each other with John it the middle of the couple. He would have never thought being taken by another man would feel so amazing. He was left a bit light headed and couldn't be sure what felt better. Being buried in Lilly's beautiful body and she wrapped around him. Or having James covering him in an almost protective manner as he pushed to the hilt in his virgin body. He did know that he never wanted this to end.

They slept late the next morning and John found him self sore but he didn't hurt like he expected. The burn in his rear and low back was almost pleasant. He was the first awake and lay there looking at the other two. James was half on his back with one leg between John's. John was reclined on him and Lilly was sprawled on his chest fiery hair fan about her like a halo. James had one arm under John hand on his chest while the other was along side John's around Lilly's waist. As he lay there John couldn't help the content feeling that filled him. It was like coming home. He felt safe and cared for with these two and he never wanted to leave them.

AN: Sorry I lied. Sam and Dean will be in the next chapter. Scouts honor.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: As I said Sam and Dean are introduced. Don't own but little Winchester's a re so flipping adorable I just want to hug them. Oh... right now Sam is 4 Dean is 8, Harry will be born in 3 years. So yes the HP and Supernatural time lines are being messed with.

Over the month they had been traveling companions John had learned a few very important things. James likes to goof off and play pranks, but can be serious when necessary. Lilly like to pretend she doesn't like the pranks and turns away from James as though she's angry when really she's smiling trying not to laugh. He also learned James has more fire power in his body than the entire US army. Or so it seemed. He could cast and throw spells nearly forever and not tire. The most important thing he learned though was that you should never anger Lilly. She may not have James' strength, or stamina. But when she's hot under the collar she more than makes up for that with pure viciousness and fury. Watching her after a demon nearly killed James was like that cartoon Dean loved. Lilly Potter in a rage looked almost exactly like the Tasmanian Devil from Looney Toons.

John never wanted to be on the receiving end of that fury... Unfortunately for him he was about to meet a side of her he had yet to see.

Lilly and James were excited. They had heard about John's boys since the second week they were together. They understood that John didn't just trust them with two young boys. Lilly hadn't met them yet but was already beginning to love them from the stories alone.

They pulled into a tiny little crap motel, and Lilly narrowed her eyes suspicious. _'This better not be what I think it is John Winchester.'_ She thought. _'If it is then so help me I'll skin you alive.' _"Are we staying here?" she asked out loud.

"Yeah." John said in his typical short manner.

"So where exactly are the boys?" James asked.

"Inside."

"So your friends with the owner?" Lilly asked in a tight voice. James was praising and cursing the fact he was in the back seat. On the one hand if he stayed quite Lilly may not notice him on the other there was no way to get out and run.

"No." John said a bit confused.

"Then why are the boys here? Did you leave them alone?" She asked her emerald eyes blazing to life.

"They can look after them selves." He said defensively, not yet realizing the hole he was digging.

Lilly let out a low growl that sounded animalistic. "An 8 year old is not old enough to watch himself!" She shouted. James ducked trying to be small and unnoticed. "And he is definitely too young to look after his 4 year old brother. What if someone came after them? What if some creepy lowlife tried to kill them or rape them or sell them into child slavery?" She shouting even louder her face as red as her hair in anger.

John pulled back shocked at the verbal assault. "Well I..."

She cut across him. "You WHAT?" She shrieked. "You didn't think of them being in danger form normal people. Do they even have the money to eat and care for themselves? Does Dean understand the nutrition Sam needs to grow up healthy?" She narrowed her eyes at him with such anger and motherly fury he felt sure she was going to smite him. Then in a deathly calm and low voice she said. "You are never, EVER, to leave them alone again. Or so help me I'll do things to you, you can't even imagine. I will show you such pain the demons will weep in envy of the suffering I've caused." John didn't know why but in that moment he believed her. She would kill him to protect his sons from, what she saw as, his own stupidity.

Lilly took a deep breath and calmed herself. "James quit cowering like a kicked puppy. John take us to the boys so I can see what kind of damage you have done." With that she got out of the car.

Dean wasn't sure what he was seeing. He had come to the window to look out when he heard the Impala pull up. He was a bit worried. He could see his dad in the drivers seat but didn't recognize the woman in the passenger seat nor the man in the back. He did see that the woman was mad at his dad. She was obviously shouting and gesturing to the hotel. He watched as the other man sank down trying to hide from the angry woman. He could remember his dad doing the same thing when mom was angry.

Sammy came to the window to see what Dean was looking at when the woman got out of the car. His dad and the other man soon followed. The lady was shorter than Dad with long red hair and green eyes that were still a bit angry. The other man was using Dad as a meat shield which was kinda funny since he was almost a head taller.

Sammy looked up at Dean. "Who dat?" he asked his big brother pointing at the people with Dad.

"I don't know Sammy. But it looks like we're about to find out."

John knocked on the door in their secret way saying that it was alright. Dean got down off the bed and came over to open the door. John ruffled his hair and came in followed by the woman then the man. "Sam, Dean. These are my friends James and Lilly Potter."

Lilly crouched down so she was Dean's height. "Hello you must be Dean." She said with a warm smile. "Your father has told us so much about you."

"You talk funny." Dean replied.

"That's because we're British." Lilly told him. "And this must be Samuel. Aren't you a handsome young man." She smiled at him as well. Sam shyly hid behind Dean.

"Don't be shy boys. Lilly and James are going to stay with us for a while." John told them.

"yes." Lilly said standing and narrowing her eyes at John. "And it shall not be in a motel room."

John looked at her. "And where else do you expect them to stay? I can't take them on hunts it's to dangerous." He told her getting angry.

"Don't pull your gun." She warned. "TIZZY." She said in a loud voice.

John looked at her crazy till a small little gremlin appeared with a small pop. "Yes Mistress Lilly What can Tizzy do for yous?" The thing asked bowing till it's head was nearing on the floor.

"What the hell?" John asked. Dean and Sam just stared at it.

"This is Tizzy one of 30 Potter House Elves. They are servants that require a bond with a magical person or family or they will die." She explained. "Tizzy." She said turning to the creature. "This is Sam and Dean. James is taking them under the protection of the House of Potter. I want you to take care of them when we are away. This is John their father he is also under the protection of our house. Do you understand?" She asked kindly.

"Oh yes Mistress. Tizzy understands. Tizzy is so happy to have little ones to look after again." The house elf said nearly in tears.

"Tizzy. I want you to find a house here in the states for all of us. And a school for the boys." James said hugging his wife from behind. "Thank you. Tizzy was my nanny elf when I was a boy.' He explained to John. Mean while Tizzy popped out.

"What just happened? What is the House of Potter?" John asked

Lilly smiled. "I looked just like that when he dropped it on me. Now boys I'm sure your father has told you that magic is bad. Well he was wrong. Some magic is good and can be used for good. James and I are what your father calls natural born wizards. This is my wand." She said pulling it out. "With this I can do magic." She waved her wand and the couch that was in the room turned into a table with 6 chairs. "Now lets all have dinner while we talk."

"And what are we going to eat?" John asked still a bit shaken by the turn of events and Lilly's mood swing. But they sat none the less.

James just said in a clear voice. "We are ready for dinner." Then on the table 5 plates appeared. Each filled with wonderful smelling food that was the favorite of the person in front of them.

"How?" John asked flabbergasted as the boys tucked into their dinner.

James chuckled. "There are a few things we left out."

"Yes a few." Lilly added with a giggle.

"Since you are now part of our House our elves will see to your every need. Thus the food. See when my father died I became Lord Potter."

"What he means is that he is insanely wealthy and has houses all over the world. The magical people of England are crazy. They are about 100-150 years behind the times. They think that a man should bring home the bacon while his wife should raise the children and be wore as an arm piece at fancy parties. We are to be seen and not heard. Ridiculous." she said with a sneer. "James has an issue as. He can't have children. And if that were to be known to the other Lords then they could take his title and fortune. We came here to the states looking for someone to..." She trailed off looking at the boys.

John turned a bit pink. "Is that why you wanted to hunt with me?"

"No." Lilly told him taking his hand. "No John it's not. Along with that problem there is a war going on over there. Some people like James, who have had magic in there family for generations want to kill off all the people like me who have no magic in their family. We joined you hoping to learn how to defend ourselves better against these terrorists." She smiled at him gently and leaned close "Though as we have gotten to know you. The both of us have thought about it. If you are willing we would love to have a child with you." She said into his ear.

John felt all his blood rush south with that comment. He always wanted a big family. And here this couple was wanting to expand his. He had feared if he did find someone else they wouldn't want Dean and Sam. But these two were ready to buy a house for them just to keep his boys comfortable. "I would like that too." He told her kissing her hand.

"We can't stay forever." James said smiling at the woman he loved and the man he was starting to. "As Lill said we have a war to fight and friends back home we just can't leave. We plan to stay till Just after Lilly's birthday on February 7th then head home. But we will come back as often as me can."

"You have to go hurt bad guys like Dad?" Dean asked innocently.

"Yeah Dean we do. But our hunting is much farther away and will take longer." James said ruffling his hair.

That night Sam and Dean took one of the twin beds while the adults shared the other.

The next morning there was a thick packet that appeared on the table just after breakfast. James took it and looked it over. He them laughed. "Tizzy is amazing." He told them.

"What is it?" Lilly asked. He just passed her the folder. Lilly chuckled too. "That is brilliant. Tizzy deserves a reward or something for this."

"Well?" John asked

"Tizzy found us a great house in a small town in Southern California. It's got it's own private beach and will be warded for safety in the next two days. The house sits on 70 acres of land so there will be no nosy neighbors. Tizzy also says that while Dean is a perfectly normal boy. Sam is a psychic, he has power similar to ours but not the same. There are two schools here in the US that are specifically for people like them. Those that know about magic but don't have any of their own. Sam could be trained in his gift and still go to school with Dean." Lilly told him.

"And this school is in California?"

"Oh no. The schools are in Massachusetts and Colorado. I prefer the Colorado one. I don't like the curriculum for Salem's Academy of Magical Arts. Rugudiar is much more well rounded and they can help Dean with anything he had missed while caring for Sam." Lilly said

"And how are they going to get from California to Colorado every day for school?" John asked as though it were obvious.  
"Tizzy will pop them there and back. She will be caring for them when we are way. Taking them to school is part of that." James told him with a smile. "So lets pack up and head to Cali." He said standing from the table.

John just shook his head and followed. He was sure these two were going to be the death of him. He looked them over as James started wrestling with Dean and Lilly was cleaning Sam's face. "But what a way to go." He murmured to himself.

AN: Hope it wasn't to awful. I kinda sucked at playing the kids. Next chapter will have a new house and new school for the boys.


	5. Chapter 5

An: How dare thy reviewer Sakura Lisel question one such am me? Just kidding. But Sakura does bring up a good point that I have left a few (lots of) glaring plot holes. That's because when I came up with this idea, and wrote the first 2 chapters, I planed for the Lilly/ John/ James triad to take maybe 4-6 chapters then the Potters would die and John would be left with the kids. Well it hasn't happened that way and I will keep them alive for a while longer (stupid house elves and child services ruining my plans). Fair warning I plan on them still dieing while Harry is young.

Also sorry for the title. I have it saved on my computer as Supernatural cross and couldn't come up with anything good when I went to post and realized it didn't have a title. I am open to suggestions if you want it changed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean wasn't 100 percent sure what was going on. Lilly and James were very strange people but his dad seemed to trust them and he didn't looking like he was under a spell. He knew the gist. Tizzy, the tiny girl Yoda, was going to take them all the way the California by...popping. Not sure how that worked. Then she was going to pop them to school every day. And she was going to feed them and take care of them.

As he thought about it, Dean didn't like this. Taking care of them was HIS job. HE was the one to watch out for Sam not some elf thing. If she took care of Sam what was he suppose to do? Dean didn't know anything else. He didn't have any friends because they were never in one place very long so without Sammy he would be all alone. That was what Dean feared most. He was terrified of being alone.

Ok... so the house was amazing. It had a massive yard in the front. It was a big house as big as the whole hotel they had been in. It was brick and impressive with lots of windows and some balconies on the second floor. The inside was awesome. So James might be awesome too, especially when he whispered that they could get _ANYTHING_ he wanted.

They all settled in for a few days. And Dean was starting to hate Lilly. She was always holding and playing with Sammy... _Samuel_. Who did she think she was? He went to his Dad to make it stop.

"Dad?" He said to the man that he looked to for everything.

John looked at Dean. He knew something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what it was. James and Lilly had given him everything he had ever wanted for his family. This house and a school were they could learn not only what they needed to get away from this life but how to survive in it. He wanted Sam and Dean to have that choice.

"What is it kiddo?" He asked. He knew that look. John wasn't good at emotional things so he and Dean had developed this silent language where they could just read each other. He knew Dean wanted to speak alone so they went to Dean's room.

"Can you make Lilly stop?"

"Make her stop what?" He replied looking at his son confused

"Make her stop stealing Sammy." He said with a pout glare that was adorable.

John chuckled. "Dean." He looked away digging deep into those places he didn't like to go for the boy he'd do anything for. "Your mother was an amazing woman and no one can ever replace her. But James and Lilly would like to join our family, and give you and Sam more brothers and sisters." He explained as best as he could.

Dean looked a bit shocked. "So what I have 2 moms and dads now?"

John blinked. "Yeah I guess you do." He chuckled again. And here John thought him being a hunter made his family strange.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Have I stopped being public enemy number one?" Lilly asked Dean when he sat down to dinner the next evening.

"I guess you're ok." He said looking away. "Do you really want to be my mom?"

"If you'll let me." She replied softly bending down to his height. "Would you want me to be your and Sam's mom?"

"I guess your nice. But you have to share Sammy. OK?"

"Sam isn't a possession. He's a person and we can both love him. We can all use more people to love." She took her seat and smiled at him. "So how do you feel about a sister or another little brother?"

Dean looked up at her with eyes wide. "Really?" He asked happily. Having more siblings would mean he would always have someone that needed watching and protecting. He remembered when Sam was littler. Babies needed care all the time. Now he could take turns with Tizzy she could watch the baby while he played with Sammy and she could look after Sammy when he cared for the baby.

Dean was becoming content with the fact he was gaining family, even the elf, and not losing them like he feared.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nearly 2 weeks after they came to the house John got a call about a hunt. It was then that he realized his Impala was still back at the hotel. "James I need the elf to take me to my car."

"Why?" James asked looking up from the comic book Dean had introduced him too.

John thought it was strange that James had grown up with out comics or TV or anything 'normal.' But Dean had taken it as his new purpose in life to educate the man. And man had that led to issues. Finding out there were really giant spiders the size of a mini van had really freaked him out. John hated spiders, creepy, hairy, evil things.

John remembered when Dean showed James the X-Men the other day. He had been fascinated with Mystic the shape shifter. James then tuned into Prongs the deer. Of course Sammy has called him Rudolph ever since and is now convinced that all the reindeer are shape shifting ninja, that work for John. Lilly laughed till she pissed herself.

But back to the issue at hand. "Because I just got a call about a job and I need my car." He said obviously, James was such a child at times.

"I got that." He replied slowly like John was the idiot. "Why do you need Tizzy to take you to it?"

"Because it's practically halfway across the freaking country."

"The impala's in the garage." James told him.

"How... Whe... If you tell me magic I swear I'll shot you." John told him when he saw that mischievous smirk.

James just chuckled. "Tizzy brought it here by... Magic" James then took off running when John pulled his gun.

John was delayed in leaving due to chasing his wayward man-child boyfriend and then properly 'punishing' him. John and Lilly left a thoroughly reprimanded James behind while they went on the hunt.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

So it was official. Dean loved his new school. He didn't know what to think at first when he arrived, by appariting (which sucked), but it was great. When he appeared they were in a large lobby. There were lots of other kids arriving too. Some by the front door, others popping out of thin air and some with elves like he would be after today. There was a lady in a 3 piece business suit that came over to greet him, Lilly and James. They had to escort him the first day but after that it would just be him and Tizzy. Then that fall Sammy would join him.

The lady talked with Lilly and James about classes and his needs and his dad. Lots of boring stuff. Till it was time for his first class. It was math. His teacher was nice. She introduced him As Dean Winchester, and told the whole class his father was a hunter. He had looked at her like she had lost his mind.

But once he took a seat the boy next to him, Greg, told him not to freak out. His dad was a hunter too. In fact several of the kids had at least one hunter parent. As he was introduced around at recess Dean learned there were all kinds at this school. One girl was part Siren, another part Veela (He wasn't sure what that was but he was told it wasn't human and if she got pissed she'd throw a fire ball at him). There was boy that was half goblin and another that was part giant. And of course there were lots of naturals, that's what the school called the people like Lilly and James that could do magic without demon help.

Dean had normal subjects like math, reading, history, and stuff. But then Gym class was more like basic training. They had a class he could join when he turned 10 to learn to use a gun. Dean was also taking a potions class, runes, and Latin for hunters. Supernatural science was taught within his regular science class. So yeah this school was awesome.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

AN: Dean in the series seems to need to be needed. I think that started from practically being Sam's parent instead of brother.

Sam's 4 right now and really doesn't care where they are or who's there so long as Dean is around.

I plan for Harry to go to this school from 5 till 11 like he would muggle school then to Hogwarts were he'll have a tactical advantage ;)

This didn't come out how I wanted so bleck. Moving on.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I own nothing, and everything I do have isn't paid for... yet.

Timey skipy time

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Things calmed down for them all. And a routine was established. Dean would go to school every day. Some combination of John, Lilly and James would go out on hunts and then come back. When they got hurt the elves would patch them up. Dean loved being able to help Lilly brew the healing potions. And throughout it all the triad explored the many different combinations they could think of in their bedroom. Whenever they would talk about their relationship all 3 admitted to liking being between the others and feeling completely cared for and protected. Before the Potter's John would have never called himself a sexual deviant but now?... now he was trying to think of new things for them to try.

Christmas was drawing near and Dean was a bit nervous. Over the past 4 months the Winchester-Potter family had meshed into one. Sammy was young and just accepted this. But Dean knew what kind of gift they had been given. Thanks to Lilly and James... and Tizzy they got to see Dad more often. He was healed quicker, and he was happier. Life was just about perfect for Dean. The only thing he missed was his real mother. But he was stuck about what to get Lilly and James... and Tizzy for Christmas.

James was also nervous about the holiday. But that was for a whole other reason. They planed to return to England on February 22 nd. So they could spend Valentines with John who they had grown to love. Not that any of them had said it out loud. The Potter's could see he was not good at expressing his emotions, other than anger, and they were trying to help him through it, but it was slow going.

John had hated Christmas since Mary died. But now he had more to celebrate than usual. And the date of their departure was drawing ever nearer and he still hadn't plucked up the courage to tell them how he felt.

The 3 adults smiled as Sam and Dean enjoyed opening their gifts and pulling the magical crackers James had Tizzy get for them. The poor elf had broke down in tears when Dean had given her a crappy, cheesy card he had made at school. James had to tell him it was ok Tizzy just wasn't use to getting presents and was overly happy.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After the boys had crashed form a long day of playing and just being boys the 3 retired to their room. James was nervous and he was making John Nervous since the man didn't understand what was wrong with James. So Lilly spoke. "John. James and I have been talking and we would like to ask you something. But it's hard for James. And if you don't want to we won't be angry." She babbled looking away.

John walked over to her cupping her cheek. "What's got the smartest person I know agitated?" He asked gently.

James let out a loud sigh and came over leaning his forehead on John's shoulder. "Would.. will. Could I..." He stumbled not able to ask what he really wanted. That was strange to John because usually getting James Potter to shut up was the problem.

"We would like to adopt Dean and Sam." Lilly told him.

John's whole body went stiff and he didn't know what to do or say. He was in total shock. Of all the things to ask. He would have never guessed that would be one of them. James pulled back and turned away. "Sorry." He said in a weak voice. "I... Let's just forget it." James felt rejected and hurt by John's response. Lilly moved over and hugged her husband. Leaving John frozen, feeling like his world had just fallen apart.

He hadn't realized, not till that very moment just how in love he had fallen. But the thought that he had hurt James tore at him like nothing he had ever felt. Mary and he had never really had any falling outs. They had argued but never hurt each other like he had obviously hurt James.

John turned and looked at the young couple. They really weren't that much younger than him. He came over slowly now nervous himself unsure if he would be welcomed. "I don't understand." Is all he could think to say lightly touching James on the back.

James didn't move away but didn't turn into him like he normally would. James, he had learned, was a cuddle bug. He loved to snuggle up to him and John was beginning to get use to the mans affectionate nature.

Lilly gave him a small smile. She understood her two men and the huge gap that lay between them. They were so different but she loved them so much. "We love Dean and Sam like they are our own. James and I would like to make that official. A blood adoption would make them ours. All 4 of us."

"Mary would still be their mother?" He asked glad that Lilly seemed to be able to read his mind and see his fears.

"There is one adoption that is rarely used now but it will keep their true parentage but also add us as parents. We would do the same thing to any kids we have in the future. If we had something of Mary's would could have her adopt any future kids too." She left off there.

"I... I can't... I'll never..." James said sounding very broken and all the sudden John understood why he was so upset. James was sterile he would never have a biological child. John hadn't thought about it but any kid they had in the future would be his and Lilly's, never James'.

John turned James and hugged him hard holding the man he loved close. "I would love to have you be their father."

That settled the triad had a lot to celebrate and wouldn't be seen again till well afternoon.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

John didn't like the sound of blood... anything. But it would make them all the boys parents and Lilly promised it wouldn't hurt. She had even let Dean help with some of the brewing once it was explained to him and Sam. Dean had understood one of his class mates had lost a dad and when her mom remarried the guy blood adopted her.

The ceremony was rather easy. They made a circle out of blue paint mixed with some herbs, drew lots of runes and when James and Lilly bled into a chalice, with more herbs and the potion Lilly and Dean made. Then drew runes on Dean and Sam's faces. After it was complete both boys glowed for a moment then it was over. John had been warned there could be changes in the boys. There were.

Dean's hair got James's craziness and was now sticking every which way as though it had a mind of it's own. John guessed he would have that just sexed look when he was older like James as well. His mouth had also changed it was still like Mary's but now it sat a but crocked like James' and made him look mischievous. His hazel eyes took on a very light green hue. And his cheek bones were a little higher, like Lilly's. Sam's hair got a few red highlights and a bit more curl to it but there wasn't much of a change. Sam's face took on some of James' aristocratic look. The main change in Sam was vertical. All the Potter's, as James explained when asked, were tall, some very tall. Sam seemed to get that from him. And latter in life John would blame James for making his son the behemoth he would grow into.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

AN: Been planning the blood adoption from the beginning. Sam and Dean will keep the Winchester name but can now use the Potter name if they need to in the magical world. Dean will NOT be named head of the Potter family when James dies because he IS keeping the Winchester name. Harry will still get the title. John then Sam will likely be regent till Harry comes of age. Because putting Dean in charge of business stuff or large sums of money can't end well.

I feel kinda sorry for John, he lost his wife and now I'm going to kill his new lovers. Life is such a bitch when your name is Winchester... or Potter


	7. Chapter 7

An: Don't know where the inspiration is coming from but glad it's here.

Short but it's 2 am and that's all I got.

Sex makes a great gift. Not that I a proud card carrying member of the V-club would know. But I do like a good sex scene. I hope this counts as one...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sexy Part, can skip if you like

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

John was getting use to natural magic, somewhat. So he asked Tizzy if she could take Dean and Sam on a vacation somewhere because he intended to have a very, VERY happy Valentines weekend all weekend long if he could get away with it.

Kids gone, cell phone battery removed, house phone unplugged, and two lovely younger lovers to please. For now it was good to be John Winchester. As he walked into the bedroom life got a little bit better.

Lilly had James on hands and knees on their bed he was completely nude with his rear high in the air. She was holding tight to the base of his manhood not letting him cum with one hand while the other was playing with the toy that was inside him. He stood for a moment just watching, but the sight made him more turned on than he had ever been on his life.

Lilly gave a predatory smile when she saw John freeze the strip like he was on fire. She very enjoyed torturing her men. And James was to the point he was almost begging for release. John was a bit impatient and as soon as he could he nearly ripped the toy from James and entered himself. That did make the larger man cry out. Lilly still had a vice grip on him as he was filled with the powerful hunter. John my not win a contest for length but he was thick set and filled James, making him burn with the stretch. Lilly didn't allow him release till she could see John was on the pinnacle as well. She watched as her lovers fell apart together. It was beautiful.

James recovered first, he always did, one of the many benefits of magic was faster healing, or recover time. James moved John to one side of the bed to rest and watch as he took his revenge. Using his wand James had Lilly's hands tied above her head on the bed and he moved to set between her thighs. She smiled up at him withered wantonly. James leaned down and gave her a sharp nip on her full bottom lip. She gasped not expecting that. James began exploring the body he had long ago memorized. Trailing fingers, tongue and teeth into all the places that he knew lit her on fire. Lilly could always dish it out but couldn't take it. It wasn't long before she was moaning and begging for him but he wouldn't drive her over the edge. When she would get close he would bite sharply and draw her back just to drive her higher. John wasn't idle either his mouth and hands soon joined and Lilly was near wild with pleasure when James finally entered her. He sunk to the hilt and she shrieked in frustration when he wouldn't move but they just continued to play her body like masters. John gave a nip to her very sensitive thigh and Lilly was over the edge without James moving an inch.

Once she was coming down from her high James began moving in her sensitized body. Then John was upon him changing the angle and spreading James so he could take him again.

Thank goodness for house elves because for 3 days those 3 didn't leave their room except to rechristen their on-suite.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sexy Part Over

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean would never admit he was crying and Sammy clung to a weeping Lilly. James and Lilly had to go back to their home now and for some reason it didn't feel like their hunts. This wouldn't be a few weeks and done they would be gone a long time and wouldn't see them much. Dean knew his Dad was sad too but there was nothing any of them could do. There were lots of people over there that were counting on them coming back. He just hop his new mother did come back. He didn't want to lose her too.

John held them both not being ashamed to kiss them in front of the kids like he use to. He was proud that these two wonderful people loved him even if they still hadn't said the words. He would miss them and knew they would come back as soon as they got the chance. But it was war over there and there was no telling how long it would be before they returned.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

AN: Sorry it's short and mostly sex and them leaving but c'est la ve


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Potter's are back in England for a while.

Query: Should I give them another sibling? I was thinking a sister about Froge and Gred's age but I can't decide.

This story is a bit half cocked since I don't even know how I will get from here to a scene I see of Harry, Dean and Sam arguing with Bobby and Cas about the pending apocalypse. But most of the series is half cocked so it should workout. ….I hope

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sirius was tired but so excited to see his best friend back. He was thrilled and desperate. Most of the light side were. They had all known James and Lilly were powerful but without them you could see just how good they were. James and Lilly were the only two they had that could match Alice and Frank Longbottom. Alice was the strategy and Frank the power. Those two couples were the front lines for the light. They were the only ones that could stand up against the Lestrange trio. They were approaching Dumbledore and Voldemort's levels.

Voldemort hated the Potter's and Longbottom's, but more so the Potter's. Lilly and James were younger but stronger. Alice was smart but Lilly a genius, Frank was powerful but James more so. Lilly got under his skin more than any other, because she, unlike the other 3, was not pureblood. A mudblood beating him was chipping away at his image. He needed her destroyed.

They had been back nearly a week and nothing had really happened. But Sirius and Remus too, could see something was different. They both looked sad, as though they had left something behind. Remus thought Lilly had been pregnant and they wanted to find a good safe home for the child till the war was over. Sirius just thought they had made a good friend, someone else they could add to the Marauders. But neither asked. In these dark time it was better, safer if no one knew.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Winchester's settled into their new life in the absence of the Potter's. Dean still went to school and was slowly gaining a love of learning. Though he still had little patience for anything he didn't think he needed. That included runes, Latin and history. He thought they were all super boring.

Sam was left with just Tizzy as company most of the day. That was till that fall when he would join Dean at school. But for now he liked being on his own. He loved Dean and sometimes throughout the day would miss him but for the most part he just played and didn't really notice his absence.

John was almost over the moon with happiness. He missed Lilly and James as he would one of his limbs, a dull phantom ache in his chest. But he was happy with what was going on with hi... their boys. Once he embraced magic John was able to be home nearly every night for dinner. He would call for Tizzy any evening he was spending in a hotel room and she would pop him home for dinner. Then once he put the boys to bed Tizzy would take him back. There were still nights when he was hunting nocturnal creatures and had to miss but he no longer had to go weeks without seeing them.

During Dean's summer vacation John tried to spend more time with them both. This ended them at the door of his _friend_ and fellow hunter Robert 'Bobby' Singer.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Bobby didn't know what in the Sam hell John wanted or why his 2 young boys were with him, but after they had drank some holly water he let them in. Sam had whined a bit about the heat and not wanting the water but did as he was told. Dean was curious, he had never met one of Dad's work contacts before.

Bobby was somewhere around 8 years older than John and starting to bald where he rubbed his hat up and down on his brow all the time. He had a bit of a beer belly and dressed like a red neck. Sounded like one too. They stayed there for 2 days. John used the opportunity to look through some of Bobby's books and the boys had a ball playing hide and seek in the salvage yard.

He was sure what to make of them really. Part of Bobby's mind said he was glad that John seemed to get the stick out of his ass. But the paring, the hunter in him screamed that this wasn't John. The hard ass, hard headed, stubborn, fool, idgit, Winchester wouldn't be so, so, so down right friendly. The John he knew was prickly as a cactus and sweet as a cobra. The man sitting in his house right now was still stubborn as a mule but there was a lightness in his eyes and he was never very harsh with the boys. He even smiled when they came in covered in mud and motor oil. So Bobby asked him about it.

Boy was that a shocker. He never expected John Winchester to move on. The man was like a dog with a bone most of the time. He told Bobby that he still loved Mary and was still looking for Yellow Eyes but he also cared about these 2 new people. Bobby was rocked to his core when he heard that he was sleeping with, and by the sounds, falling for a man. And not just any man, but a married man and he's with the guys wife too.

John quickly explained when Bobby started shouting at him for corrupting a marriage that he was with them both together and they knew all about it. He wasn't coming between them. They still loved each other just as much as ever. John didn't however tell Bobby about them being naturals or about James' sterility.

The family headed back home and John took a week off to laze on the beach with the boys before both headed back to school at the end of summer.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

AN: A bit about what they do between when James and Lilly left and when they will come back. It's now late July in fic


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry it's been a while. Supernatural had left my mind.

I don't own this unfortunately... maybe fortunately, I couldn't come up with some of the stuff from the series's and would have never been able to kill Remus, or Fred. Or written that much snark in the case of Supernatural.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

The time between July and December seemed to drag. All those involved were wishing for the members of the family that were missing. Sam, Dean and John missed having the James fill the house with his stories and laughter. And occasionally explosions from a few failed pranks. Lilly and her nearly never ending good mood. She was the backbone of the family and warmed them all with her love.

James and Lilly 1,000's of miles away missed them just as much. John the strong crutch they leaned on and who taught them so much. Sam with his shy, quite demeanor. And Dean who had been slow to open up but they loved him all the more for doing so. Their hearts ached especially for the two boys they had taken into their hearts.

Sirius and Remus had both noticed something was different but not what. Mad-Eye Moddy was thrilled to see the change in them, specifically Lilly. Before she had been the weak link, always unwilling to do what needed be done to end this war. But now?... Now at times she frightened him with her ferocity. The auror didn't know what is was but the smartest witch of her age had something she was willing to kill for.

He had seen it one one raid. Voldemort had been there and James and Lilly went after him. Previously it had been James in the lead, but this time Lilly had been pressing him. She wasn't the power house her husband was but she could get spells off faster than the dark lord could defend. She would barrage him with speedy and highly accurate spells that would weaken and distract him from James' heavy hitters. They were a force of nature. Near the end when they had the Dark Lord backing down, faltering, Moddy saw the gleam in her eyes, and the Dark Lord saw it too. Lilly Potter had zero interest in capturing she was here to kill.

Moody had seen that look before. It was the same one Lady Bones wore, and Madame Prewitt. It was the look of a mother willing to kill in defense of her child. That's what had puzzled him. Lady Potter wasn't with child, and didn't have children. He didn't know why she had changed but he liked it. This woman actually gave him a tiny bit of hope, because he knew the only way to really stop this madness from spreading was to kill it dead.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Lilly didn't care anymore. She would wait no longer, and told James as much. The first of December was as long as she would stay. Britain could burn for all she cared. All that mattered was seeing John and _HER_ boys. James was no idiot so didn't even try and fight. Every spare minute they found was spent planning their winter escape and buying obscene amounts of Christmas gifts. Lilly smiled at the thought. '_The boys will be buried alive under a mountain of gifts.'_ She thought gleefully. She was a bit daunted when she saw that even with all they spent on gifts there was still not a noticeable dent in the Potter fortune.

They took an Elf ride to their family on the 27th of November, they couldn't stay as long as before and would have to leave just after the new year but they were coming.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

John had trouble remembering a time when he was happier at Christmas. He had his two lovers warming either side of him each night since they arrived. The boys were happy and safe. Dean was stoked when he came home from school to find a giant Christmas tree that was all the way to the ceiling of the 2 story entry way. It was covering in ornaments and fairy lights and all around and under it were huge mounds of gifts. Nearly half with his name on them. Sam was in awe. He had never in his whole life had a Christmas like this. He only knew the on the road celebrations where dad may or may not make it.

James was even more excited than the kids. He just loved making others happy and when those others were also his sons it was a thousand times better. He agreed with Lilly, Britain could burn for all he cared, Sam and Dean were all that mattered. They would fight to keep the world, their world, safe but no more. Once this was over they were settling down with John and having at least 4 more kids, maybe 5. Yeah 5 then they would have the magical number 7 and the house would always be filled with laughter.

Lilly fit into the role of mother like she was made for it. She loved the boys with all she was and would do anything for them. Seeing them so happy made her happy. She also loved seeing and being with John. She hadn't realized how much she missed the way they fit together till Lilly was back in his arms. Being sandwiched in a hug between her men was her idea of peace. Lilly could happily stay right here. She had nothing save a few friends back in Britain, so she wouldn't be giving up much. But James would, and if not dealt with Voldemort would take over and then expose magic, and likely the whole supernatural world even they hadn't known about before meeting John. She couldn't let that happen, it was far to dangerous. If the supernatural world was exposed the creatures and demons John fought wouldn't have to hide and could do more damage. No she would stop him to preserve her happiness.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The Potter's and Winchester's were both re-energized and happier after their 6 weeks together. They made a plan, on Dean's suggestion, to send letters back and forth using elves.

In early February, James revised the plan. They began going to California for a meal now and again. Usually dinner for the Winchesters which was breakfast for the Potter's. They even spent the rare day not fighting death eaters with John. They didn't even mind that it was the middle of the day for them and night for John.

This was their new normal till the end of April when Lilly dropped a bomb on them. She was with child.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

AN: Not a lot of detail sorry. The child is NOT Harry. Harry is 2 years away. This will be an older sibling that will be in the same year as the Weasley twins. I love Fred and George and wanted to give them a BFF or maybe girlfriend.

Let me know what you think.


End file.
